


The Dreams You Remember

by lovehwan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehwan/pseuds/lovehwan
Summary: "One time the two of us were rolling around in our room and suddenly Yugyeom said to me, 'Bam Bam, I can't live without you.'"





	The Dreams You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a oneshot I kind of just threw together after someone sent a cute gif in my group chat on twitter.
> 
> It's kind of a mess but I hope you enjoy this cute little Yugbam thing. Hopefully there are no grammar mistakes.
> 
> also, my twitter is @jimhaes :)

It was a rather cold night in Seoul, and the sun had set earlier than usual, leaving everyone in the city to only the light of the moon. It was a night that could easily be forgotten, due to the fact that nothing interesting had happened that day. People just went on with their usual schedules that they had prepared, and that was probably about as simple and bland as everything that night was going to get. The days events would most likely be forgotten by the time everyone woke up the next morning.

Or so Yugyeom had thought.

He really did think that, he swears up and down that this was a normal day (that he would probably end up forgetting anyhow) with his hyungs. The more memorable nights he’s had would be the nights they spent with their fans at concerts or even sitting in chairs at award shows more expensive than his own haircut with clothes that very well costed over a thousand dollars. Which again, definitely costed more than his haircut… which he also got for free due to the fact that he basically had his stylists with him everywhere he went. Though either way, when he woke up this morning, he thought it would just be a lazy day with his hyungs. Nothing more, and nothing less since if he had to be honest, his hyungs could be the lamest people on Earth.

Disregarding his scattered thoughts, this memorable day started off with a new inside joke as he and his other members sat outside of a cafe in the freezing cold.

“Aliens are totally real, and so are robots. Better yet, they’ll also probably try to take over the world and you can’t convince me otherwise, so don’t even try.” Bambam said cooly, leaning back in his chair to the point where he almost flipped himself all the way over. Bambam was a legitimate contradiction. He tried to act cool while speaking sometimes, but he’d always end up ruining it with his actions.

As Yugyeom expected, no one laughed. Instead, Jaebum scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you’re just insane, and you can’t try to convince me otherwise. Also, don’t lean back in your chair too far. Wouldn’t want you getting hurt before we even start practicing for this comeback…”

“That’s our leader for you.” Yugyeom commented, while Bambam let out a snort.

Jaebum slightly nodded at the sound of that, but he should have known that someone would blow the simple sentence completely out of proportion and turn it into a huge inside joke that everyone would get sick of after maybe not even two hours.

It also surprised no one when that person ended up being Jackson. Just after Yugyeom had uttered those five words, Jackson raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. That was when everyone knew that pretty much every single person on this street would be disrupted by the laughter and screaming of the members. They also now knew that this phrase would be repeated about 1002 times in the next half an hour. It was a good way to drive someone insane, Yugyeom noted. It was still all his fault though. That was probably the thing that would be the hardest to escape.

All that Yugyeom said was a simple sentence that really anyone could say at any time. So why the hell was it such a big deal?

He just sat there, while Jackson roughly patted Jaebum on the back, yelling, “Yah! That’s our leader for you! That’s~ our~ leader! I am so proud that you are such a nice father figure to these young boys! Please continue to teach them the ways of life!”

“Jackson, shut up.” Jaebum muttered, while scooting closer to Jinyoung. Jackson’s reply was just a small wiggle of his eyebrows, followed by one of his weird noises that made it clear Jackson was, for whatever reason, offended by Jaebum scooting away from him. So in return, he scooted closer to Mark. Mark’s only reaction was a huge sigh as he brought his drink up to his lips. He clearly was over the joke already, and everyone else was too for the most part.

Except for Bambam. Instead of just letting the newfound awkwardness get to them, he broke out into a furious fit of laughter. He practically laughed himself into Yugyeom’s side, turning his face in to meet Yugyeom’s stomach. Yugyeom let out a half-assed laugh and Bambam continued to sputter as he now clutched onto Yugyeom’s shirt.

Yugyeom couldn't help but blush slightly as Bambam was now sliding off of the bench, basically meaning that he was now close to the lower part of Yugyeom's body. It might have just been from the cold that he was blushing, but he couldn't tell. Not that it was really weird or out of the ordinary— the two were close. They always seemed to end up in some compromising situations. Which, now that he thought about it, was sort of a weird thing. But it meant that they did in fact have a tight bond with each other and would hopefully stay this comfortable.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked, peering down at Bambam who was now on the cold hard ground, still managing to laugh.

The only answer that came from Bambam was his laughter, still ringing through the air.

 

The trip back to the dorm wasn't eventful in the slightest. Just cold. So cold, that Yugyeom and Bambam were stuck walking with their shoulders pressed together, and their gloved hands brushing against the other's gently. It was kind of a surreal moment. It didn’t seem real. The way the seven boys walked, close together through the light snow under the stars. It even felt a little cliche.

The walk really only consisted of quietness, which sort of came as a surprise to Yugyeom. He thought Jackson would bring up the thing about Jaebum being a great leader, or that Bambam would reopen the debate of whether robots or aliens existed. Of course robots existed, but the kind he was talking about were the kind that could function like human beings. The kind that is most likely to take over the world in about 100 years. Thankfully they would all be dead by then, so they don’t have to go through the torture of being controlled by robots. He weirdly felt sorry for whoever did.

Everyone soon got back to the dorm, still quiet. It was pretty late by now, and Yugyeom didn’t blame them for being tired. Going on a trip to a random cafe in the cold was rather spontaneous and no one expected it to happen when they woke up this morning. Of course, they should’ve expected it because it was Jackson who woke them at ass o’clock in the morning just to eat breakfast together. He didn’t cook anything—because why would he?— so Jaebum, Mark, and Jinyoung teamed up together to make something, even though they really didn’t want to. While those three did that, Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae sat in the living room area of their dorm, half asleep while Jackson went back and forth from the kitchen to the couch, looking practically dead as well.

After breakfast was made by the “reluctant slaves” as Jackson called them, no one knew what to do with themselves. So that’s when they planned a dumb trip around the city out in the cold.

Yeah, that was it, no going back.

Flash Forward to reality, Youngjae was the first to fall asleep. He flopped down on the couch as soon as they stepped in and fell right asleep. He didn’t even bother to change or really even take off his jacket, as it was only on half-way, the other side that was off slightly covering his body as he shifted so that his head was basically in the crack of the couch. Yugyeom didn’t understand how he was comfortable.

“I’m staying in my room and not coming out, so don’t think I’m dead or anything,” Jaebum muttered while glancing quickly at Youngjae. “I might actually be, but I don’t care. I get a room to myself tonight.”

Jackson let out a low whistle. “That’s our leader for you… taking good care of his other members by locking the door to his shared room and probably doing inappropriate things because he’ll be alone.” Jaebum’s eye twitched and Jackson continued. “What a dirty man.”

That was when Jaebum decided to hit Jackson over the head. After he did that, he left to his room, leaving the other boys to themselves. Mark and Jinyoung soon followed after Jaebum by heading to their own rooms, while Jackson stayed to go raid the fridge even though they had just finished eating not too long ago. That ultimately left Yugyeom alone with Bambam, disregarding the passed-out Youngjae snoring away his problems on the couch. He couldn’t help but note that Youngjae’s jacket now looked like it was choking him, but he didn’t really care in that moment. If he died, which he wish wouldn’t happen, he’d be sad he didn’t save him. Then again, Youngjae probably wouldn’t die so he just brushed off the thought and pretended he never even thought about it in the first place.

“I’m tired, so we should probably stop standing here like idiots.” Bambam said simply, snapping Yugyeom out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I guess I’m so tired that I keep zoning out.” Yugyeom shrugged, starting to turn around so he could start the short trip to his and Bambam’s room. Though Bambam’s hand on his shoulder and his now low voice caused him to stop dead in his tracks. “I bet you’re thinking about the end of the world too. You’re scared we’re going to be murdered by robots and aliens at the same time.”

Yugyeom’s heart rate slowed down a little. “No, you idiot. I don’t care.”

“You do, stop lying. Plus, it’s not right for you to speak to me like that. It’s improper and you should take it back.” Bambam was now in front of him, tilting his head a little. He did that sometimes, and for some reason Yugyeom found it to ever so slightly be one of his favorite things Bambam did. He also knew Bambam wasn’t serious, because five seconds after spoke, he broke out into that damn laughter again. The laugh where he crumpled down on the ground like the piece of trash he was. Or at least sometimes was.

Yugyeom felt another small blush come to his face as he watched Bambam continue to slide around the floor like an actual crackhead. He was laughing so hard at something that wasn't even funny, that he soon started to silent laugh. It almost looked like he was a beached whale, due to all the flopping and sounds that Yugyeom just couldn't wrap his head around.

“It wasn't funny, so get up. I'm tired, you're probably not tired, but I don't care. Get up.” Yugyeom muttered. Right when he said that, Bambam turned his head up ever so slightly. He wasn't laughing anymore, thank god, but he looked concerned.

“Anyways,” Bambam whispered rather loudly, picking himself up off the floor, “are you okay? You don't seem like you are, you're more grumpy than usual. I know you can be like that when you're tired but something just seems a little off…” he scooted a little closer to Yugyeom.

What was his problem? Did Yugyeom really have a problem? He felt fine, as far as he knew. This is the sort of thing he's used to. Nothing has ever been normal and Yugyeom is certainly not normal. Though he did feel like he wanted to be closer to Bambam, for whatever reason. He felt the warmness of just having Bambam close to him as his best friend. He wanted to hug him and fall asleep, like they used to on snowy nights like this.

“I'm fine, really. Let's just sleep now, or I might actually die, Bambam.”

“Yugs, you won't die.”

“How do you know?”

“I don't.”

Bambam snorted and grabbed Yugyeom's hand, pulling him to their room. This whole situation seemed sort of sexual, but in reality, they were both just tired and wanted to fall asleep. Though they had separate beds, the two usually ended up falling asleep next to each other. One of them would then usually end up waking in the middle of the night and move to the other bed, kind of ignoring whose bed was even whose. They were so open with each other that they might as well be dating.  
The thought of them dating made Yugyeom shudder. Not that he was disgusted by it, but they had been best friends for years now. They were born in the same year and usually were the same age, so they could relate to each other a lot. They were always found together anyways, and everyone pretty much would rather have it that way. The other members sometimes even joked about the two dating, but they both denied it quicker than anyone could even blink. It's not like Yugyeom hasn't thought about it though. Bambam even admitted to thinking about it once. Like, what if they dated? They've already come pretty close to kissing a few times, but the future looked awfully bleak when it came to their relationship expanding to anything beyond friendship.

Once in the room, Bambam quickly changed into some sweatpants and a regular tshirt while Yugyeom changed into some basketball shorts. They both situated themselves, sitting on the bed together with a blanket covering them.

Yugyeom sighed, thinking back to his strange thoughts about him dating Bambam. Damn. Why the hell is this even a thing I'm questioning? We're best friends… Not…

“Yugs?” Bambam asked, putting his hand on Yugyeom's thigh. Yugyeom felt a tingling sensation in his spine.

“Eh?” Yugyeom choked out, turning to face the older boy beside him.

Bambam started to rub Yugyeom's thigh a little, but Yugyeom didn't even think Bambam realised he was doing it. He just seemed a little nervous, and Yugyeom felt nervous too. He had a feeling that both of them had the same thing on their minds. Which, did in fact scare the hell out of him.

“You're not okay, and I know you're not. You're really jumpy and seem so lost, which isn't normally like you. Sure, you can zone out a lot, but that's cute. This isn't though. It's annoying.” Bambam muttered, squeezing the hell out of Yugyeom thigh, causing the younger to cringe a little.

“Well,” Yugyeom started, moving Bambam’s hand off his thigh. “you're annoying. How about that? Yeah, maybe I have a lot on my mind but it doesn't matter. I'm fine, so stop worrying.”

Bambam did the head tilt again, though this time he did seem genuinely concerned.

Before Yugyeom could even protest the look Bambam was now giving him, suddenly a soft pair of lips were on his. Yugyeom kissed back a little, still in shock due to how fast the kiss even began.

After a few seconds, Yugyeom pulled away, staring at Bambam. “Why?” Was all he could get out.

Damn, what a quick and insane turn of events. Not even five minutes ago, he was thinking about dating Bambam. Of course, he brushed off the thought because the likelihood of that even happening was so slim that it wasn't even worth it to think about. Hell, not even an hour ago they were with the other members, laughing so hard with each other that they all felt like puking. He sort of wanted to go back to that, because right now just felt so awkward. It's not that he hated the kiss, because he didn't. Yugyeom just wasn't expecting this at all and wished he was more prepared for it. But in reality, who the hell is ready for a first kiss? Especially under these circumstances.

“Yugyeom?”

“...Yes?”

Bambam looked down. “Ah, I'm sorry. That was random and I was just curious as to what—” Yugyeom shut him up with another kiss.

This kiss was short as well, but it lasted longer as if they were savoring the moment. Bambam’s lips felt so soft against Yugyeom's and they tasted like coffee. The two liked the same kind of coffee, so that only made the kiss more enjoyable. So enjoyable that Yugyeom licked Bambam’s upper lip, stealing the taste of the coffee and cherishing it.

After a second of the two like that, things did get a bit awkward, but it wasn't the bad type of awkward… if that even existed.

“Yugyeom, I'm sorry this just kind of happened. I should've told you how I felt before I did that, but I'm doing it now, so hopefully that's okay.”

Yugyeom nodded.

“You're my best friend and I'm really thankful for you. Actually, I don't know what the hell I'd do without you. I didn't even start feeling this way until we talked about the possibly of the two of us dating that one night. I know it seems sort of impossible, because of where we stand in society at all… but I like being with you. Plus, you're a good kisser.” Bambam rambled. In the middle of his jumble of words, he took Yugyeom's hand into his own, squeezing the crap out of it like he did his thigh.

Yugyeom's heart fluttered.

“Bambam, I can't live without you.”

“I know you can't, Yugs. So that's why I'm here. I won't ever leave, as long as you don't leave me.” Bambam whispered, leaning his head into Yugyeom's shoulder.

Why would be ever leave him? No, it wasn't possible. It wouldn't ever happen. Yeah, they were both idols. They were also aware of how many people out there who shipped them both together and wanted them to date. It wasn't really a secret or anything that the public wanted that of the two. Everyone knew, but Yugyeom was scared about how people would react anyways. Would they even tell people about this? Were they even actually dating?

“Bambam, would you say we're dating now, or?”

He could feel Bambam shrug against his shoulder. “Yeah, I guess so. But don't worry about it. We don't have to tell anyone right now or anything. Let's just ride this out for a few weeks and we'll go from there.”

“Wow, you actually have good advice.” Yugyeom said, slightly impressed.

Bambam laughed a little. “You still can't talk to me like that.”

“What do you mean? You're my boyfriend now, I can do whatever I want.” Yugyeom replied, before situating himself so that he was down in front of Bambam. “Like this.

He pressed a kiss to Bambam’s lips, then started to trail down his neck as Bambam shivered under him. This felt nice, really nice. He never would think in a million years that he would get the opportunity to do this.

He kept getting lower and lower, lifting up Bambam’s shirt to press kisses there until he got down to the hem of his sweats.

Of course he knew they just had confessed, but Yugyeom couldn't help it.

Before he could even do anything though, Bambam inhaled sharply. “Now, what would our great leader think if he knew what you were about to do?”

Wow.

“Shut the hell up, he's probably busy in his room jacking off to god knows what. But anyways, you ruined the mood. Goodnight.” Yugyeom muttered, moving back up and flipping over to his own side.

Bambam sighed, obviously annoyed. “You're lucky I love you. Plus, it was probably too soon for that anyways.”

Yugyeom smiled to himself, and flipped back over to face Bambam, who was staring at him. His Bambam. No one else's. It was kind of a surreal moment. Just laying there like that, watching Bambam slide down to fit in next to Yugyeom. They've slept in the same bed plenty of times before, but this felt different. They were more than friends now and just a few seconds ago, they were getting sexual real quickly. So out in the hallway when things seemed to be going like the plot of some porn video, he was right. Almost, anyway.

“Goodnight, Yugs.”

“Yeah.. goodnight.”

Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Bambam and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
